It's All Fun and Games
by Latez
Summary: Follow 14 idols journey through a grueling and slightly dramatized game of paintball. Filled with all your favorites including: the horrific planning stages, the tactical assault, and of course; the epic conclusion. QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS vs. STARISH, seven-on-seven, team death match extravaganza. It's gonna go down hard.
1. The Plan (Side Blue)

**Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated to Blue Team's (A combination of QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS) strategies and behavior. Red Team's (STARISH) planning will come in chapter two, if you're waiting for that! I'll be switching viewpoints starting at chapter 3 when we run into the actual game. AND I'M SORRY, if you're waiting for me to update my other fanfic "Trying Too Hard", I just need a quicky break from that one right now, but I'll get around to updating it soon; I promise! Last thing, I hope you enjoy the cover XD I edited it myself. Also, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Utapri and I've actually never played paintball myself, so if I get anything wrong then I'm sorry! ENJOY!**

* * *

**-Blue Team-**

"This is war!" Camus shouted, slamming an authoritative fist down on the table. He was clad in make-shift camouflage and war paint covering his cheeks.

It was the day before the game and Camus had gathered all of his teammates in an attempt to break down the activity piece-by-piece to ensure victory. He couldn't even remember how they got into this mess but he sure as hell remembered the prize for winning, just as he was sure that everyone else remembered.

The prize? A group date with Haruka but still nevertheless a date. _Everyone_ was motivated to succeed, even if they didn't outwardly show it.

They were gathered in a park, sitting at a picnic table. It was a neutral spot for both of the groups.

"And who pronounced you leader?" Eiichi questioned, scoffing at the very presence of such a prideful man.

"Ya, Eiichi's got a point." Nagi added, "No one elected to you to the position!"

This caused Reiji to have an idea. "Alright you two, I know how to settle this." He quickly pointed his finger towards Eiichi, "Everyone in favor of Eiichi, raise your hand."

The smug fool smiled charismatically but was surprised when no one raised their hand for him except himself.

_Wow, what a narcissistic bastard_ Ranmaru thought, irritated.

"Ok, now everyone in favor of Nagi raise your hand."

Nagi quickly raised his hand and eagerly looked around, receiving not a single motion from anyone. His eyes quickly darted to Kira, filled with pain and betrayal.

"Kira, how could you?"

Kira simply shook his head. Eiichi sat next to him and was quick to give his own response, "You didn't vote for me so I didn't vote for you."

Nagi stuck out a tongue towards the man but was silenced when Reiji announced the final vote, "And everyone who votes for Camus, raise your hand."

Almost instantly, five people rose their hands. Everyone from Quartet Night had voted for Camus and only Kira had broken away from Heavens to vote for him. Now both Nagi and Eiichi had pain glazed on their eyes.

_Our own band member betrayed us!_

"The result was to be expected." Ai whispered, with Kira nodding in agreement.

"Then it's decided, Camus is _officially_ our leader!" Reiji declared.

"Enough mindless chit-chat!" Camus snapped, "There are strategies to be made." He quickly produced a make-shift map of the area from his pocket.

"What the hell? It looks like a kindergartner drew this!" Ranmaru was resisting the urge not to laugh as he observed the blond's crappy drawings complete with stick figures and weird looking shapes.

"I believe a circle is supposed to be a_ circular_ shape." Ai cut in, "With an area of 360 degrees evenly."

Reiji was already laughing by that point and Eiichi and Nagi were starting to bash Camus' artwork with their own comments.

"Is that supposed to be a bear? Pffft it looks like a cat with diabetes!"

"Wow, you suck at drawing."

The blond's teeth gritted, "You fools wouldn't know art if it hit you in the face!" He raged, quickly quieting the group.

He coughed to himself, "As I was saying, strategy is of upmost importance!" He found a stick and used it to point to his marks on the paper, describing them in further detail.

"This." He drew a circular motion with the stick over a red star, "Is STARISH's base and where their flag resides."

"The objective in capture the flag is to obtain the enemy's flag without being captured." Ai quickly put in.

Camus nodded, "That is correct. But since this is paintball capture the flag, we must capture the enemies flag without being shot."

Nagi raised his hand.

Camus sighed and stopped, pointing to the young boy's hand. "Yes, what is your question boy?"

"What happens when we shoot them or they shoot us?"

"It's gonna hurt like shit." Ranmaru grinned, "First time I ever played, I came home with bruises covering my arms and legs. Let's just say, my parents thought I got into a fight on my way back home."

Nagi looked utterly terrified from hearing that but Reiji quickly added, "It's always uncomfortable the first time you're shot, but you get used to it as you go. Your adrenaline's gonna be pumping out fast, so your body will usually hardly feel the pain if you are shot."

Camus snorted, "In simple terms, it's kill or be killed. Fire at them before they can fire at you."

"Or die trying..." Kira muttered.

"Ok, so we will brake off into three teams from our original group. I can not stress enough how important it is to _stay with your group_."

"My data indicates that staying in a group increases your survival rate to 80% while breaking away leaves you with a mere 30%," Ai commented.

Reiji shivered, "That's like the horror movies, when you're by yourself, you're a goner."

"So basically, don't be the idiot that _wants_ to endanger himself and his teammates." Camus stressed. "Anyway, there we will be two main groups that we really mainly stick in. The group that guards the flag and the group that moves to go and capture STARISH's flag. Or in simple terms, team beta and team alpha."

"Why did you choose those names?" Eiichi questioned, "they sound stupid."

"Ok, well no one asked you." Camus snapped, "I chose them because they're easy to remember."

"They sound pretty badass to me." Ranmaru glared at Eiichi as the others nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I've already gone to the liberty of assigning who will be in which team, just so we don't have to waste anymore of our precious time bickering," Camus scoffed, "Creepy glasses guy, Ranmaru, Reiji, short stuff, and I will compose team alpha, and will lead the main assault on STARISH's flag; eliminating them as we go. Ai and Kira, you two will compose team beta, and will act as the main defensive barrier if STARISH manages to breakthrough our assault and find their way to our flag."

Nagi couldn't believe what he just heard, "Are you serious? What kind of crappy plan is that? Do you even know how many things could go wrong!?"

Camus glared at the boy and Ai spoke up for him, "When Camus said 'two main groups' he didn't say you can't break off from your main team Alpha, Nagi."

The young boy was more amazed that the usual stiff blue haired boy speaking even knew his name.

Camus nodded, "You're free to break off from team Alpha into a third group, I only stress that you should have at least two of the five other people from team Alpha following and covering you for strategy concerns. Otherwise it's a free for all as long as you know where you're going, what the plan is and where the others are."

"Well then why does Kira and Ai get their own group?" Reiji asked, genuinely curious.

Camus was happy to respond to this, "Simple, because they know what the hell they're doing. Ai is calculative and comes up with commendable defensive strategies on his own, but he needs that extra wall of defense to carry out his plans. Kira acts as that wall and will follow Ai's directions accordingly."

"Ya right, I don't see Kira decorated with medals." Eiichi sneered.

"But unlike you, Kira understands his defensive position well." Camus smiled, "and knows when to shut his goddamn mouth."

For more than three hours, Camus went on his long, boring, calculative speech. Outlining what to do if any of them were captured, how to reload the gun, and ironically how to convert your pee into drinkable water; if it came down to it.

_My god, he's taking this way too seriously_ Ranmaru thought, hardly listening to any of the nonsense Camus was going on about and instead fidgeting with his silver hair and drifting off to sleep.

It was dark by the time Camus had finished.

"In finality, use anything you can find for cover. Whether it be trees, oil barrels, buildings, animals, or even people _use them_. Our objective's to win. Plain and simple."

Ranmaru was snoring by the end of it all and when he registered that the background noise was gone he suddenly sat up, eyes darting open and erupted into an applause.

"THANK GOD! It's finally over!" He stood up, rubbing his sore ass from all the sitting and made his way to his car, "See you guys tomorrow, I'm going the hell to bed."

Reiji yelled back to him, "See ya Ran-Ran~!"

Ranmaru simply stuck up a hand in response, not even bothering to turn around. Reiji was the next to leave. "Well, that was fun, but I'm tired too; get tons of sleep you guys!"

"We'll need it." Kira began to leave after him.

"WAIT!" Camus shouted before any of the men could further make their departure. "We need a team name."

"Why? Again, it's a completely unnecessary thing that only takes up mo-" Nagi was cut off when Ai spoke,

"Blue. Team Blue."

"Any complaints?" Camus demanded making eye-contact with everyone. For once, Eiichi and Nagi kept their mouths shut, probably because they were already too tired to complain.

"Then we shall become the Blue Team."

And so, Blue team was born.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! If you haven't gotten it already, Blue team is SUPER dysfunctional :D But like the word 'dysfunctional' it contains the word 'fun!' We'll just see how that turns out. Oh and Camus is like the stiff-ass drill sergeant of the whole group and is REALLY big on planning... let's see how STARISH fairs! STARISH's chapter comes next. Reviews are welcome! **


	2. The Plan (Side Red)

**So I've magically reappeared again! YAY! But seriously, it's been about two months now since I first posted this story and I'd like to sincerely apologize for not updating sooner. Like most people, I've had my share of busy work... and by work I mean band camp and Bioshock Infinite for hours on end XD Such a good game. BUT, I'm back and ready to get this moving again! Don't you all worry, updates won't be very regular but they'll be there; hopefully once a month (slow, I know. But that's the only thing I can be sure about.) Thank you for supporting this story (and me!) and enjoy the read!**

* * *

An awkward cough escaped someone as the seven men were gathered together. They had gathered on the couch to discuss their plans for the paintball game, but none seemed to be able to come up with anything.

"So um anyone got any ideas?" Tokiya asked the group.

"We should ask the muses for advice!," Cecil finally spoke up, beginning to spin on his toes to start the dance.

"N-n-n-NO!" Syo screamed when Cecil started dancing, smacking the tan man down to the ground, "None of this muse crap again! Let's actually think through this."

"Alright let's start by figuring out the strengths and weaknesses of our team."

No one questioned Tokiya's affourity.

He looked toward Cecil, "So Cecil, what are you good at?"

"Oh well that's easy!" He smiled, "Back in Agnopolis, as a prince, I received military training for four years." Everyone stared at him surprised. "But I seem to excel at sniping."

"Wait does that mean you've _killed_ someone?!" Syo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh god Cecil's a murderer!" Otoya began having a minor freak out.

"Actually no," again everyone seemed surprised, "I just learned as a precaution, if I ever needed to protect myself." He thought for a moment, "I also know hand-to-hand combat, how to disarm someone, and the basics of interrogation."

They all just stared at the bright prince, dumbfounded as to why he never told them of this before.

"Alright," Tokiya continued, "what about weaknesses?"

"I'm not that fast," Cecil confided, "Especially in long games like these. I mean I can climb trees and stuff, but when it comes to just stamina and conserving energy; I usually end up blowing it all in one go and getting super tired later on."

"Well then that makes your sniping post perfect." Tokiya continued with Cecil nodding in agreement. He continued around the circle, "Alright what about you Otoya?"

"Huh, me?" Otoya sounded flustered, "Um well I've never played this game before so I can't really say I have many strengths..."

"Oh that's not true!" Natsuki spoke up, "You're a great listener Otoya! I feel like you're the one who would work the best in the team."

"It sounds like you're versatile." Ren added, "Which makes you good for any situation."

Otoya blushed, "Well that's really nice of you two to say that... but I feel like I'd be a nuisance..."

_Sacrificial pawn, sacrificial pawn, sacrificial pawn..._ was all Tokiya could think in his mind while staring hungrily at Otoya who met his gaze and immediately became defensive.

"W-What's wrong Tokiya?" Otoya stuttered.

"I was just thinking..." Tokiya considered telling the young red-head his true intentions but thought it better and slightly funnier to just lie, "how awesome you could be if you were on the front lines!"

Otoya immediately met him with a wide-eyed gaze, "WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

This seemed to calm him a bit. Tokiya turned to Masaoto, "How about you?"

"I prefer not to get my hands dirty." He said, "But my shots are clean and thorough. Although I'm better at providing cover and support for the main assault than actually taking the front line."

"He's good at keeping silent to." Ren winked at the bluenette, "He can't even express his _real_ feelings for a certain lady without flustering up."

Masaoto glared at the man while Syo spoke up, "He's right though, about the silent thing. I was in my room working once and I guess Masa here needed something so he just kind of came in. Mind you, I was freakin' awake. I didn't even notice him until he dropped the can opener on his way out, he's like a mouse."

"Well Masaoto will be our 'silent night stalker' then." Tokiya smiled, nodding towards the bluenette.

"Why do you have to say it with 'stalker?'" The man questioned irritated.

"It just describes you the best, now, how about you Syo?"

"Syo is the perfect distraction!" Natsuki suddenly shouted, "His size is a huge asset to the team!"

"Hey!" Syo screamed, "What did I tell you about calling me short?!"

"Would you prefer the term 'fun sized?'" Ren spoke teasingly, blocking Syo's angry punches easily.

"Well they do make a valid point Syo." Tokiya glanced at the midget, "Your size is valuable to the team. They'll think to shoot high, like any _normal_ human beings height of course, but you'll be something new and completely unexpected." He said it with a smile.

"You guys all suck." Syo hissed angrily, reluctantly accepting and acknowledging his vertical challenge.

"How about you Natsuki?" Cecil said from his place on the floor, now sitting cross-legged in the same place where his face had been. They all looked to the glasses-rimmed man.

Natsuki, however, had been toying with that little yellow curl on his hair and giggling happily.

"WAIT! Paintball uses paint, right!?" He said suddenly, eyes widening and sparkling.

"Uh, yes?" Tokiya responded _Paint is in the word..._

"So I can draw wherever I want right?!"

"Sure? But that defeats the purp-"

He was cut off as Natsuki began rambling on happily about the many things he could draw with paint, "Piyo-chan, Elizabeth, even Syo-chan! It will be so magical and colorful!"

Syo huffed in annoyance, "Dear god... Natsuki, one: don't draw me; your art is just as bad as your cooking, two: paintball is not a game of drawing random stuff wherever the hell you want, it's a sport of shooting other people and working as a team and three: I wouldn't trust you with ANY sort of gun, especially near me."

"Anyway, violence isn't exactly your forte." Ren glanced at tall blonde.

"Well..." Masaoto spoke up signaling the group to condense in so Natsuki (who was busy babbling to the air) wouldn't hear. "There's always _him_."

"No! If Satsuki came out this wouldn't be a game. People would DIE." Syo hissed.

"Well we have to take what we can get." Cecil pointed out.

"He's right." Ren whispered in agreement.

"Just keep check on him and make sure he doesn't go a-wall." Tokiya had the final word, "if we can make him channel that anger onto the enemy, we might just have a huge advantage."

"And if he turns against us? You know how Satsuki can get, the guy goes freakin' BATSHIT CRAZY when he's especially pissed." Syo grumbled, "I don't think hard colorful balls that'll hurt like a bitch is gonna exactly help.

"That's why YOU'RE gonna watch him." Tokiya nodded to the small blond, "You're his best friend right? Watch and control him and be ready to remove his glasses if we're in a tight spot."

"Uh huh," Syo laughed nervously, "How bout' NO."

"Just do it." Masaoto whispered impatiently, "If you do, we can get you another acting job with Ryuuya-sensei, I have connections."

"We can all pull a few strings." Ren winked.

Syo practically gawked at the sound of this opportunity, but kept his usual cool attitude, "Well, I suppose I can take one for the team..."

They dispersed from their huddle, Natsuki still talking to god knows what.

"Well who else?" Otoya asked the group.

"I suppose I'll go next." Ren said, brushing his hair with his fingers to the side, "I myself prefer not to get messy... unless the ladies like it." He winked seductively to the fourth wall he was breaking so hard.

"Well that doesn't really say if you're any good." Tokiya corrected him, "Are you?"

"I have played before yes, so I might be one of the more experienced players." He stopped for a moment making eye contact with the whole group, "But if ANY of you mess with the hair, or the face for that matter, let me assure you right now; it is so on."

_Watch out guys! We apparently have a certified badass over here._ Syo thought to himself chuckling slightly as the usual seductive man had turned into a beauty queen, only worried about his own looks.

_Note to self: Make Ren go on the front lines._ Tokiya took a mental note of the man's threat.

"Is Ren really the only one here who's played paintball?" Natsuki finally awakened from his happy daze, "It will be a completely new experience for most of us then!" He clapped happily.

"Actually no." Tokiya interrupted him, "I've played numerous times before, so I can work out our strategies and movements. I'm also pretty adaptable to the situation. Overall though, I'm pretty average." He smiled slightly, "I guess we'll just see what all your special talents and abilities are when we play."

"Give a man a gun and he's a completely new person." Masaoto spoke up.

"That's right." Cecil agreed, "It can work both ways."

_Except in Natsuki's case_ Syo thought once more, shivering slightly _He'll be a danger to everyone with or without a gun._

"So I guess that's all, huh?" Tokiya said with finality, "Oh wait, any questions?"

Otoya timidly raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Um, I don't know if I'm ok with attacking our senpai's..."

"Just think of them as people who stole your wallet or something." Cecil said.

"Or they stole your girlfriend." Ren put in.

"Or they called you short, and told you that you had anger issues and that you wouldn't get far in life without being tall. ALL THOSE PEOPLE NEED TO LEARN..." Syo's voice trailed off as the whole group stared at him.

"Well," Tokiya continued, "The point is, you have to put your personal feelings aside if you want to win."

Otoya still seemed confused but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, I guess the only thing left is to pick a team name."

"We should be team red!" Natsuki brightly cheered.

"And why red?" Syo was reluctant to ask.

"Because red will be the color of our enemies blood when we smite them..." Cecil grumbled receiving a terrified look from everyone.

Who knew the man could be so dark?

"Fine. Red it is." Tokiya smiled, "We got this."

* * *

**Meh. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or the character's were OOC, I'm really tired right now and I'm just kind of lazy to add more. FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTERRR.**

**Nothing like staying up till 12am listening to jazz music and writing this. What a life. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please do drop a review. Thank You and see you soon!**


End file.
